El prisionero de Ba Sing Se
by Hinoiri-san
Summary: Hola!Es mi segundo fic, espero les guste, lo que la impresión que causó un prisionero a la malvada Azula, vista desde la perspectiva de Zuko. En un momento de inspiración escribí el tercero, ahora quien narra es Azula.
1. El prisionero de Ba Sing Se

Nunca la había visto así. Detrás de esa máscara de crueldad, se esconde un ser humano y soy testigo de ello, sé bien lo que pasó durante esos días, creo que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de ello. Pobre Azula, de verdad siento compasión por ella.

* * *

-¿Qué dijiste?- temeraria y frívola como siempre, no había nada que asustara tanto a una persona que su voz fuerte y su mirada insensible.

-No le rendiré lealtad a quien no la merece- el único que se había atrevido a desafiarla desde que se apoderó de Ba Sing Se, ni siquiera papá lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- ahora hablaba más bajo- ¿Quién te crees para retarme? Sabes que perderás contra mí y los perdedores no merecen vivir.

No comprendí en ese momento por qué no lo pulverizó vivo, lo había hecho por aberraciones mucho menores, se sentía humillada, creí que esa era la razón, eso pensaron todos o tal vez creyeron que ella tenía preparado algo mucho más doloroso para él, después de todo se lo merecía por faltar a su autoridad.

-No me importa morir, es mejor que estar vivo sirviendo a una niña caprichosa que le gusta jugar a ser conquistadora de pueblos- ni siquiera a mí se me hubiera ocurrido tal insulto, en ese momento debió lanzarle sus bien conocidos ataques fulminantes, pero no lo hizo, ella sólo esperaba sin decir nada, quería escuchar todas las tonterías que un patriota puede decir en un momento así.

-Así que quieres morir, no voy a darte ese placer, llévenselo a las mazmorras- ordenó a los Dai Lee, se lo llevaron a rastras, justo como a ella le gustaba humillar a los prisioneros, pero él era diferente, nunca había visto a alguien con tanta dignidad ser llevado de una manera tan denigrante, ni siquiera eso lo rebajó al nivel de Azula, era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, algo que a la Gobernadora de Ba Sing Se le enfureció, no perdía la compostura, pero desde donde yo estaba podía ver cómo apretaba los puños, por primera vez en su vida había sido pisoteada, debe ser terrible sobre todo cuando viene la ofensa de un campesino maestro tierra con una fuerza superior a la suya.

Luego ella dio la orden de iniciar la ejecución, pobres de ellos que no tienen escapatoria, ni siquiera una sola coartada para salvarse de la implacable mano de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, me pregunto que tenga en mente para ese prisionero.

* * *

Primer capítulo, mi segundo fic, espero que les guste. 


	2. En las mazmorras

En las mazmorras

* * *

Hoy decidí visitar al prisionero con el pretexto de ver a tío, así Azula y sus amigas no sospecharían nada. No sé por qué, pero ese hombre tiene algo que no me deja tranquilo, tendré que observar sus movimientos para saber que es lo que trama.

Me sorprendió que estuvieran en la misma celda el prisionero de Ba Sing Se y tío Iroh. Debía ser prudente si quería averiguar algo. Antes de entrar escucho que hablan sobre las ejecuciones que ha llevado a cabo Azula. Es increíble que alguien tan joven como ese maestro tierra hable de forma madura y tan coherente respecto a un tema así.

Entro interrumpiendo su conversación, tío me mira con severidad.

-Me extraña que no estés presenciando la masacre que comete Azula cada tarde o tratando de capturar al Avatar.

-Hoy no hay ejecuciones, y...

-Azula es quien ahora busca al Avatar- no esperaba esa respuesta, y si llegué a esperarla en algún momento, no creí que fuera a dolerme tanto el tono que usó para restregármelo en la cara, no puedo mirar, es duro para mí tratar de soportar todo esto después de lo que pasó.

-Dime¿qué es lo que haces si ella es quien dirige todo, príncipe?

-Seguir sus órdenes- la voz provenía desde el fondo, no podía ver quién era, pero sabía que era aquel joven del Reino Tierra.

-Parece que aquí todos hacen lo mismo, sin importar el rango que tenga. ¿No es así joven príncipe?

Otra vez mi orgullo herido, se estaba burlando de mí, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que sucedió en aquella cueva repleta de cristales, no dije nada, desde que Azula está en el poder he aprendido (o las circunstancias me obligaron a aprender) a callar, todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu visita sobrino?

-Sólo vine a verte, supe que no te has sentido muy bien estos días.

-No eres médico, y no acostumbras visitar enfermos- me quedé callado otra vez, no puedo con la culpa de mi traición, a veces quisiera cambiar mi lugar por el suyo, recuperé mi honor, pero no lo veo por ningún lado¿a cambio de qué volvió a mí?, si a esto se le llama honor, no lo quiero, de qué sirve lamentarme si ya es tarde para retractarme. Oigo voces en el pasillo, es Mai que me está buscando.

-Adiós, tío- salgo rápidamente de la celda, ahí está ella, siempre de mal talante, con su mirada fría, casi…muerta, cómo me gustaría que fueran esos ojos azules y siempre vivos los que me buscaran. Tengo tanto de qué arrepentirme.

-Azula quiere que vayas con ella- me dirige al patio donde acostumbran estar, me extraña, Azula nunca habla conmigo en este lugar.

-Así que fuiste a visitar al traidor, típico de ti frecuentarlos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ahora me llevó a la mazmorra rodante, está ella, la maestra agua, durmiendo, a causa de algú poderoso sedante y su hermano, el guerrero, bajo el mismo efecto.

-Deberías saludarla, pero Zuko ¿no te alegra verla?- de nuevo no digo nada.

-De todas formas, la ejecutaremos mañana.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- maldita sea, no debí gritarle esa estupidez, era una trampa y yo caí en ella, puedo verla sonreír aunque esté de espaldas frente a mí, me he delatado, no sé que es lo que esté planeando para mí.

* * *

Esperen el tercer capítulo, Azula se convierte en la narradora. 


	3. Zuzu

Zuzu, tan predecible como siempre, sabía que reaccionarías así, era la única forma de tenerte en mis manos, te estabas volviendo bastante suspicaz…

Era la única forma de quitarte del mapa, a ti, y a ese gordo amante del té al que llamas "tío", eres patético, al igual que ese maestro tierra, que lástima que no sea de las tropas de la Nación del Fuego, sería un gran soldado, de todas formas es un estorbo en mi camino al poder, del mismo modo que esa maestra agua amiga del Avatar, no dirá nada útil a menos de que la fuerce, todo va conforme a mi plan, no hay un solo cabo suelto, hasta Zuko me ayuda a que todo salga a mi favor. Pobre imbécil, su vida es un completo fracaso y los fracasos no son admitidos en los grandes imperios, los fracasos sólo contribuyen a que se quiebre la gran pirámide de nuestro inmenso poder, un poder que no conviene desperdiciar.

-Y bien, Zuko¿por qué piensas que no puedo ejecutar a la amiga del Avatar?

El muy tonto no sabe que responder, ay Zuko, si fueras más inteligente ya habrías dicho algo que me hiciera cambiar de parecer, tu sentimentalismo me enferma.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada que decir, supongo que estás de acuerdo conmigo. Mai, Ty Lee, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Es una suerte que Mai sepa hacer tan bien su trabajo, muy a pesar de sus "sentimientos".

Mi hermano, ahora está ahí, con esa campesina, de seguro piensa en un plan para sacarla de la mazmorra, siempre leal a su "corazón", "siempre luchando ante la adversidad", tal como diría mamá, que bueno que Zuko fue quien heredó esa absurda debilidad.

De lo sublime a lo ridículo no hay más que un paso, y Zuzu lo ha dado.

Bien, gracias a -Gisylita-, aun no leo nada tuyo pero gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo.

La última frase pertenece a Napoleón Bonaparte, no a mí, hay si les parece que fue muy profunda.

Se me olvidaba, dejen reviews, sólo llevo 2!


End file.
